Meaning of the Rose
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: May is upset. She only has this last contest to win her final ribbon to enter the Grand Festival. She's losing hope fast and close to giving up entirely. Drew comes to see her and gives her the incentive to win by promising to tell her what all the roses mean if she wins. I do NOT own any of the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please


**A/N: I know there are plenty of contestshipping stories out there about Drew confessing about what the roses mean to May, but I wanted to do one of my own. So here it is. Enjoy.**

Drew's POV

"Drew!" someone yelled my name as I entered through the doors to the stadium. I looked up, recognising the voice as my rival's little brother.

"What's going on Max?" I asked, smirking, "Where's May? Scared of showing her face?" Max violently shook his head so quickly; I thought his neck would snap.

"She's backstage," he said, "she's really nervous."

"So she should be," I said, "this is her last chance to get her last ribbon." I'd already gotten my five ribbons and May was behind me, only needing one more. I had come here to watch her, secretly hoping she would win.

"That's the thing Drew," he told me, "she's almost giving up hope. She wants to give up before she even tries."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like May," I pondered, frowning slightly. She was always so determined.

"I think it's your teasing," Max explained, "I think it's starting to get to her."

"How so?" I questioned, feeling slightly guilty.

"She thinks she's a terrible coordinator and that she's just going to fail," he answered.

"Doesn't she pay any attention to what I actually say," I muttered, "I give her tips on how to improve."

"We were hoping you would say something encouraging to her," he admitted, seemingly ignoring my last comment.

"Sure," I smirked, "I guess I could try and boost her confidence a little."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I followed Max as he led me to her. She was curled up on a bench with Ash and Brock trying to persuade her to get up and participate.

"You've gotten this far," I heard Ash say, "You only need this last ribbon. Who cares what Drew said?"

"I do," she sniffed and I realized she was crying, "Drew's a very experienced coordinator. He's right. All these ribbons are a fluke. I'm not ready for this. Even if I win, I won't be able to pull off the grand festival."

"Haven't you listened to anything I've said?" I asked and she looked up surprised, "I've been helping you get better."

"Wh-what?" she spluttered.

"Oh Mew, you're hopeless," I moaned, smacking my hand to my face. The others had conveniently disappeared.

"What are you doing here Drew?" she asked, quickly rubbing her hands across her eyes, "You've already won all your ribbons."

"Yeah I have," I agreed, "I was coming here to check out the competition, but what do I find when I walk in? My rival is crying and just about giving up."

"I realized you're right," she sniffled, "I'm not cut out for this."

"Look May," I growled, "Do you think you would be my rival if you weren't somewhat decent?"

"B-but you're always insulting my skill," she complained.

"Is that all you hear?" I questioned, "Don't you hear the pointers I give you? I'm trying to help you improve. I can't have a rival that doesn't improve at all; I'd outdo you too quickly." She looked at me skeptically.

"What about your taunting," she challenged, "what about those mock roses for Beautifly?"

"May, do you have any idea how fun it is to rile you up?" I shot back. She eyed be, still not looking like she was believing me. I needed an idea and fast. I fiddled with the rose in my pocket and it came to me. I was planning to give it to her after, but it might just give her enough incentive to continue. I thrust it into her face.

"See!" she yelled, snatching it out of my hands, "mock roses! I suppose I'll give this to Beautifly shall I?" She was so naïve.

"No, this is for you," I shrugged, "and if you win…I'll tell you exactly what they mean." I waved, hearing the MC, Lillian announce the start of the contest. As I walked away, I wondered if I was ready for that, but I shook my head. I had said it and I couldn't go back on my word now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And the winner is May!" yelled Lillian, "with this victory May has won her fifth ribbon, gaining her entry to the Grand Festival." May scanned the crowd and I ducked down. I bit my lip. She had been really aggressive this contest. She was really determined to find out the meaning for the roses. I stayed in my seat as people got up and headed out. I wanted to delay this moment as long as possible. Soon I was the last one still sitting in my seat. I heard the doors roughly being pushed open. I closed my eyes. I wasn't ready; I wasn't ready for this at all.

"Stupid green-haired jerk!" I heard her yell, "I bet he left! He promised! Stupid! I should never have believed him!" I cringed inwardly. This would be difficult.

"No he didn't," I heard Brock say; "he's still sitting there." She was quiet for a moment.

"We'll wait for you outside, call us if you need some help," Said Ash. The doors slammed closed. I heard her angrily stomp her way over.

"Took your time," I said coolly, not looking at her, "I've been waiting." Great start Drew, I thought sarcastically.

"Idiot," she mumbled, "How was I supposed to know you were still in here?" I opened an eye to look at her.

"Well sit down," I motioned to the chair next to me, "you might need to sit down before I tell you this." She grumbled, but sat down.

"Now tell me what these really mean?" she asked.

"A single red rose means I love you," I said, deciding there was no point avoiding it and making her more upset. She was quiet. I opened my eyes full and turned to look at her. She was pale and looked like she was about to be sick. That wasn't a good sign.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What?" I asked eventually.

"Y-you l-love…Ew," she groaned.

"What!" I exclaimed. Did she really hate me that much?

"You're in love with Beautifly!" she moaned, "That's so wrong Drew." I blinked, it taking a little while to process.

"You're so naïve," I mumbled, "Mew help me; I've fallen in love with the densest girl on the planet!"

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Those roses were all for you," I admitted, "but of course you didn't think of that." She stopped for a moment again.

"That means you're saying you're in love with me?" she questioned. I nodded. She blinked.

"Why would you lie?" she asked. I smacked my forehead.

"Mew, you're so slow," I muttered under my breath, "let me help you." I stood up and yanked her to her feet. She jerked up and looked at me in surprise. I wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to hold her head as I pushed my lips over hers.

"What did you do that for?" she asked when I pulled away after a second.

"Heaven help me!" I cried out, "You still don't believe me! Do I really have to say it?" She tilted her head sideways.

"I do don't I?" I sighed, "fine then. I admit it! I'm in love with you May! Do you understand now? I love you!" I let her go. I turned to leave.

"Drew wait!" she called.

"What?" I asked; stopping, but not facing her. I had admitted the biggest secret of my entire life. She would no doubt make fun of me now.

"Turn around," she said softly.

"No," I said.

"Drew, turn around," she repeated.

"No," I yelled, "just say whatever you want to say now."

"I want to say it to your face," she sighed.

"May, are you really that cruel?" I questioned, "just reject me already so I can get over it."

"Fine then, if you won't let me say it to your face," she sighed, trailing off. I tensed. She moved fast. Almost too fast for me to recognise what was happening. She had put her hand on my arm and tugged me around to face her. I saw a glimpse of her face and was about to exclaim, but the words died on my lips. Mostly because she had taken the words from them and swallowed them as she kissed me. My cry was muffled as she moved her lips against mine in a clumsy way. I could tell she'd never kissed before and she needed a bit of help or practise…one of the two. I smirked against her mouth as I took control. She sighed in a relieved way, her breath fluttering lightly over my skin. I heard the door slowly creak open. Go away, I mentally told whoever it was.

"May, you're awfully quiet in there is everything-" The person cut of and the door quickly slammed shut. I could feel her moving away. I wasn't ready to end it yet.

"Ash what's wrong?" I heard the oldest boy ask rather loudly. I brought my hand up to her head, holding her tightly against me.

"They are locking lips!" Ash exclaimed even louder. I smirked again as I heard her cry of embarrassment muffle under the pressure of my mouth. The doors were pushed open again, rather hurriedly. I reluctantly pulled away from her, our lips suctioning off each other with a pop as I became aware of the need to breathe again.

"Ew," grumbled Max, covering his eyes with his hands, "you guys are disgusting."

"Told you," mumbled Ash.

"Drew!" she squealed, blushing three different shades of red.

"What? They didn't have to come in," I shrugged, "it's their own fault." Her mouth hung open.

"Until next time we meet," I said, leaving a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Drew!" she yelled after me.


End file.
